1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for supporting a radiation transmitter, of the type wherein the radiation transmitter is mounted at one end of a C-arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well-known to attach a radiation transmitter, such as an x-ray radiator in an x-ray diagnostics apparatus, at one end of a C-arm, with a radiation receiver disposed at the opposite end of the C-arm. Such an arrangement is described, for example in German OS 14 66 880. The C-arm is mounted in the installation room so as to be height-adjustable along its circumference by means of a vertical column, as well as being pivotable around a horizontal axis. The vertical column is mounted so as to be displaceable in a plane along ceiling rails. The spatial adjustment of the unit formed by the x-ray radiator and the radiation receiver is accomplished by appropriate motor drives, which can be operated by a control device.
Since the C-arm is displaceable along its circumference within its holder, oblique projections of an examination subject can be made by swiveling the unit formed by the x-ray radiator and the image receiver on the C-arm, thereby producing exposures of an examination subject from different directions. If the C-arm is in the form of a semi-circle, swiveling through approximately .+-.90.degree. can be achieved. Although the C-arm could be lengthened, for example, to form three-quarters of a circle, which would increase the swiveling range, such a lengthening of the C-arm degrades the manipulability of the apparatus.